


Tracked

by KesSkirata



Series: Until the First Order is Gone [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Cute Kids, Dad!Poe, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Angst, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Smut, poe dameron smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesSkirata/pseuds/KesSkirata
Summary: Poe Dameron and Pilot!Reader are both part of Black Squadron. They get back from a mission where everything has gone wrong.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron & Karé Kun, Poe Dameron & Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/You
Series: Until the First Order is Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113803
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made Black Squadron into a regular squadron a la the Rogues and the Wraiths because what the heck.

Poe Dameron x Pilot!Reader Part 1

The stars turned to thin lines around your cockpit and you breathe out a sign of relief, letting your helmet fall back against the headrest of your seat. You were safe, Poe was safe, the squadron was safe, and you would all be home at the base very soon. The mission couldn’t have gone much worse. You’d nearly died when a group of stormtroopers had ambushed you and Jess on the ground. Only Poe’s foresight in having half the squadron stay in the air had kept them from killing you as you brought back the data. Then, once you were all airborne, a small frigate had dropped out of hyperspace and offloaded a squadron’s worth of modified TIE fighters. Luckily, your X-wings were faster than the TIEs, and the squadron had made a micro-jump before they could do more than get a few shots off.

You adjusted your helmet and pushed a few buttons as the stars snapped back into shape outside the canopy. Instantly your ears were filled with furious comm chatter.

“Someone kriffing set us up, Poe. That’s the only explanation,” Snap’s voice was the loudest, his anger pouring over the airwaves.

“Something’s wrong with my astromech you guys, I think he got hit” Cappie was Black 7, the youngest member of Black Squadron, her voice shaking a bit with the rough edges of adrenaline. “I can’t calculate a longer hyperspace jump.”

“Fierfek, my secondary engine is out, R7 is working on it but I’m betting ill have to limp home,” Brisha Syopal was Black 10, your wing mate, and you felt a pang of guilt for not noticing her predicament.

“Cut the chatter, Black Squadron, keep the line clear. Form up around your wing leaders and call out,” Poe’s voice was tight with frustration and anger as he tried to bring his squadron back under control. “We’re going to jump back to base as soon as we know everyone’s sitch.”

You pushed the comlink, switching back to your wing’s private comm frequency. “Black Nine here, 4 engines hot and ready to go, call off your stats.”

“Black Ten here, 3 in the green and one blown half to bits.” Brisha’s voice was frustrated, and with good reason. Her speed would be cut by nearly half.

“Black Eleven here, 4 in the green, shields took a significant hit, but I should be fine as long as we don’t run into any more trouble.” That was T’xhase, a Quarren who had been flying X-wings for longer than some of them had been alive. He was a hot hand in a dogfight and a brilliant field mechanic.

“Black Twelve here, all hot and good to go.” Kane Marr was terse and to the point as always.

“Good work team. I’ll let Black leader know about your engine, Brisha,” you said and clicked your comm back to the main channel. “Black Leader this is Black Nine, Ten is missing an engine and will need a tow to keep up in hyperspace. The rest of the wing is ready to jump.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Poe’s voice was more gravelly than usual, and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. Jess called off her wing’s stats, and Poe assigned T’xhase to tow Brisha back to base.

The stars streaked back into lines for a second time that day, but before you could relax for the much longer jump you heard your personal commlink ding. A smile stretched your face.

“Hey sweetheart, you okay?” Poe sounded as tired as you felt, his clipped commander’s voice giving way to exhaustion.

“I’m good babe,” you said softly. “You were great out there today.”

“The intel was faulty, I almost got us all killed.”

“No, you saved our lives Poe! If we’d all landed, we would have all died. You know that.”

He sighed, and your mind’s eye provided you with an image of him running his hands thorough his dark curls. “I know, I’m just so frustrated. It seems like we never get a break. I thought for sure this was going to be it.”

“I know. But we all got out alive and that’s the main thing.”

He chuckled. “Leave it to you to remind me of what matters most.”

You smirked at that. “Get some rest babe, you have a long debriefing ahead of you.” Poe groaned.

“I’d much rather debrief you,” he said lowly, his voice going deep and suggestive. You laughed out loud as heat flooded your body.

“Take a nap, flyboy.”

“Come make me,” he teased back.

“BB, don’t let him watch any holodramas, he needs sleep,” you called, laughing at BB-8’s answering beeps.

“Aww you never let me have any fun.” You could hear Poe’s grin through the commlink.

“See you in an hour Commander,” you teased

“I love you” he said.

“I know baby,” you replied and switched off the audio. You pulled your helmet off and ran your fingers through your sweaty hair. A nap sounded great.

***

Your feet hadn’t even touched the floor of the hangar when you felt Poe’s arms around you. He lifted you the rest of the way off the ladder and spun you around, kissing you hungrily. You twined your arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor. You knew you were both thinking about the close call on the mission, when you and Jess had been cornered by stormtroopers. Poe and Snap’s timely strafing run had allowed you to get to your X-wings and climb back into space, but it had been close. You had a blaster burn on your thigh to show for it.

 _I can’t lose you._ Neither one of you would say it out loud, but it passed back and forth between you, exchanged on the air of your kiss.

“Get a room, you two,” Jess’s teasing voice woke you from your reverie and you came up for air, grinning hard. You could see Snap and Kare’ conducting their own reunion under his X-wing. Poe smirked at Jess over your head.

“Already did that, Pava. Keep up,” he laughed. You pushed at Poe’s chest, making him step back a bit.

“C’mon flyboy, lets go get you debriefed.” Poe’s face lit up with mock surprise.

“Don’t I at least get a drink first?” You rolled your eyes in concert with Jess as she turned away from the two of you.

“Later, baby,” you nipped at his neck as the three of you walked out of the hangar towards the command center and smirked as Poe’s eyes went dark.

General Leia Organa met you at the door to the command center.

“Lieutenant Pava, Lieutenant Dameron, I’m afraid I only need Commander Dameron today,” she said with a smile and an air of dismissal. You trade looks with Jess behind Poe’s back.

“Of course, General,” Jess said professionally. She pulled the data disk out of her flight suit and handed it to Leia. “We managed to get it even though the mission went to shit right afterwards.”

“General,” you said, and squeezed Poe’s hand before you turned to leave with Jess.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant,” Leia said, amused, “I’m sure your husband can find his way home on his own.” Poe threw you a wink and followed Leia inside.

“That’s new,” Jess said quietly as you walked down the hallway towards the pilot’s wing of the barracks. You shrugged.

“Oh well. I have to pick up Shara anyway. See you later Jess!” you wave at your friend as you turn right towards the family quarters. The daycare was in the middle of the small family barracks. Most married couples with children lived here. You and Poe, however, were both still flying active missions, and because he was Poe kriffing Dameron and the rules didn’t apply, the three of you just never left the pilot’s wing.

“Shara, mommy’s here!” you called as you walked into the childcare center. Your almost three-year-old daughter squealed at the sight of you. She had her father’s deep brown eyes and dark curls.

“Are we going flying mommy?” she asked as she jumped into your arms. You laugh, nodding a goodbye at the caretakers.

“Not right now sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy just got home, and I need a shower and some food.” Shara snuggles into your arms.

“I’m missed you mama,” she whispers and your heart breaks. _Someday_ , you think. _Someday I’ll stay. But not today. Not until the First Order is gone_.

***

In the hangar, on Brisha’s destroyed X-wing engine, a small tracking device unfolds and begins to send regular pulses into the deep darkness of space.


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst and smut, minors dni with this chapter. Poe and his Lieutenant realize how close to death they all were in the previous chapter and have to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll add the pertinent plot stuff to the beginning of the next chapter if you want to skip.

Gentle, calloused hands wrapped around you, shaking you out of a dreamless sleep. Poe Dameron slid into bed behind you, adjusting himself against your back, pulling you closer. You snuggled into him and felt him relax. 

“Sorry I’m late baby,” he whispered.

“My debriefing was supposed to take place hours ago, Commander Dameron,” you whined sleepily, a smile playing around your lips. “How unprofessional of you to leave me waiting.”

Poe laughed into your neck, a deep, heartwarming sound that made you glow with satisfaction. Poe’s infectious grins and laughter had been in short supply lately. Too many missions had gone wrong and too many friends had become stardust. You knew Leia trusted Poe implicitly, but sometimes you wished she called on him less, because his burdens were heavier than ever.

Technically, you weren’t even supposed to know how bad it had gotten. But Poe needed you, he needed you to listen and help him work through plans and losses and hold him when he wept. You cared for the side he didn’t let them see in the Control Room or in the cockpit, and he took care of you in turn when you were the one shaking from missions that came too close, or friends who went too soon. 

Poe pulled himself up, kissing your jaw hungrily. “That was too close today, baby,” he whispered. “I can’t lose you. I don’t want to think about it.” His hands roamed over your back and up under the hem of his old shirt. His touch was desperate, reminding him you were still here, still his. He was careful to avoid the blaster burn on your thigh as he worked his way down your body.

You rolled into him, bringing your mouth to his for a long kiss. He tasted sweet, and you grinned. Poe’s sweet tooth was like his smile, legendary.

“Didn’t bring me any cake babe?” You teased. “There’s still frosting on your lips.” 

“I’ll get you whatever you want baby,” he said softly, “just, I don’t wanna think for a minute. Just let me have this.” He leaned back down to kiss your neck, his arms pressing you into the mattress as he shifted his hips over yours. 

“Poe,” you said softly, pulling back a bit, “what’s wrong. What happened?” Now that he was on top of you, the darkness couldn’t hide the deep pain in his eyes, or the redness around them. There was a hint of Corellian ale under the cloying taste of buttercream, and his jaw hitched when you moved your hands into his hair to look, really look, at his face. He’d been crying, and your heart shattered.

“It was a trap.” Poe whispered, “all of it, all three fighter missions today. Either the intel was planted or they knew where we were going before we did.” Dread began to grow in your chest as you stroked his inky curls. His jaw worked and he blinked hard as more tears threatened to fall. 

“Kacie’s squadron, Green Squadron, they’re all dead” he said, and your heart dropped. His shoulders shook and he buried his face in your chest. “They didn’t check in and a shuttle did a flyover. Picked up some info from a floating astromech. The First Order had a kriffing Interdictor waiting for them. Pulled them out of hyperspace early, right into a killing field.” Poe’s voice cracked and you felt your own tears welling up. Kacie Jant had flown with Poe in Green Squadron for a few years, and she had been your first wing mate when you joined the Resistance. 

“I mean, some of them could have ejected and been captured, but that’s still a loss,” Poe continued bitterly. “We can’t get to them, they’re as good as dead.” You pressed your mouth against his shoulder to muffle your sobs and he gripped you tighter, holding on as though he would drift away otherwise.

“What about Janson’s team, the Wraiths,” you asked when you could control your voice. Poe didn’t look up.

“Same song and dance,” he said, his voice full of pain. “Interdictor and killing field. Except they fucked it up. Only pulled half the pilots in, the rest got thrown out of hyperspace halfway across the sector, and by the time they got back everyone was dead. Wes made it back with just three other pilots.” Poe’s voice broke. “I lost twenty pilots, babe. Twenty good friends on kriffing recon missions.”

You pulled his head to your shoulder as he cried, your own tears hot on your cheeks. Poe was in charge of Starfighter Command here on Ajan Kloss. He had his personal command, Black Squadron, but he consulted for Leia and helped plan missions anytime they involved fighter pilots. He felt responsible. You felt empty. So many dead. So many friends gone. You pulled back to look at him after a minute, when you had both cried yourselves out.

“Why weren’t they waiting for us,” you whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Poe’s eyes were honest, his face raw with pain “maybe it’s because we were early, or because we actually had a planetside aspect to our mission. But there was an interdictor there.” His voice was hard now. “T’xhase saw something on his radar just before he jumped, and the gravity well magnified. We’ve studied his telemetry from the battle. It was there just a few seconds too late,” Poe finished. His gaze drifted back up to yours, and you saw your fear reflected there, in his deep brown eyes. 

“It was so kriffing close babe,” he whispered. “And we obviously have a leak of some sort. I don’t know who to trust anymore.” Poe’s strong arms crushed you in another hug, and you returned the gesture, winding your hands through his hair and pulling his head down to your mouth. You understood his desperation now, felt it growing in your own gut, pooling with need and desire.

Poe kissed you hard, teeth clashing, tongue tangling with your own, and you reciprocated. He tasted like tears, salty and slippery, and try as you might, you couldn’t find any more hints of frosting in his mouth. 

“Please,” you whispered, “Please Poe. Touch me.” 

“Baby, you don’t have to beg,” he said softly, the ghost of his usual smile working its way across his face. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, biting your lip to keep the relief off of your face. You weren’t going to lose him to grief today. But everytime a pilot died, every time a friend was lost, the darkness in his eyes got deeper, and your husband got quieter. It terrified you.

“Please, Commander,” you lowered your voice as you laced your fingers through his, pulling them up over your head. “Please fuck me.” Poe exhaled slowly, almost a groan, lust beginning to overtake the emptiness in his eyes. His lips twitched. Then he grabbed both your wrists with one hand and kneed your legs apart. Your body twitched, arching up into the evidence of his arousal and you whimpered when he found your clit. 

“Don’t kriffing tease me Poe,” you gasped, but his chuckle made it worth it. You surrendered, writhing under him, letting him bring you almost to the brink before twisting your hands out of his grasp to pull his hair. He jerked with shock and you giggled. 

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that babe,” he growled playfully and you looked down at his face, your eyes dancing at the smirk on his face. He pressed a kiss to your wrist before sinking down and kissing your thigh, his fingers tracing the burn. 

“I’m sorry this happened,” he said, so softly you could barely hear him. You gripped his dark curls again, yanking his attention away from the injury and down to where you wanted him most. 

“Just shut up and make me come Dameron,” you whispered, and felt, rather than heard, his answering laugh as pleasure rocketed through you. 

He pushed inside you before you came down from your high, fucking you desperately hard, his hands on your breasts and his teeth on your neck. You knew your cries sounded fucking wrecked but you didn’t care. For just one kriffing minute you were going to have everything you wanted. 

You were both shaking when you collapsed together in ecstasy on your bed. Poe gasped into your neck as he spilled inside you, holding you tight, whispering how much he loved you, how much he loved fucking you, how beautiful you were, how much you were his, and how he was yours. You couldn’t speak, only whine at him in agreement. 

Poe was quiet for a long minute, after, and you thought maybe he was asleep, but then he pulled out and got off the bed.

“I need to clean that blaster burn and get some bacta on it, or it's gonna scar,” he said seriously. “Why didn’t you go to the medics?” You pouted at him as he retreated to the closet, missing his warmth. 

“It’s not that bad, Poe, and the Resistance is low on bacta,” you said softly, and his shoulders fell as he reached for your go-bag. “We'll need it more some other time.” He sighed and put the bag back, reaching for burn cream and bandages instead. 

“Let me wrap it at least babe,” he said, pleading, “you have to take care of yourself.” You kissed him softly when he bent over you. 

“Help me in the shower?” you whispered, and he grinned. Maker you loved it when he took care of you. But this time, there was an extra tension around the blaster burn, as though neither of you could quite forget that the outcome of your being shot might have been wildly different.

Maybe that was why Poe took you again in the shower, and you rode him in bed for a third time that night before you both fell asleep. The fear of loss was too sharp to speak about, so you showed each other with your hands and your lips and your bodies joining together. When you finally collapsed on his chest he buried his face in your neck, praises dripping like prayers from his lips. You kissed him until he fell asleep, then stroked his hair as he snored. You didn’t remember falling asleep.

***

The warning klaxon jerked you from an unpleasant dream, its red glow making everything hazy. Poe groaned underneath you. 

“It’s Blue Squadron’s kriffing turn to be on alert,” he grumbled, “I don’t know why they always fekking wake us all up.”

You fell back against him with a sigh and waited for the klaxon to stop. There was no noise from Shara’s room, Poe had disabled the alarm system there the day they’d brought her home from Yavin 4. Then the tone changed, bright white lights joining the red, and you tensed. Poe sat up, pushing you off as he scrambled for his datapad.

“That’s the proximity alarm,” you whispered, your eyes widening with fear. Poe pulled up the base scanners and froze.

“Fierfek,” he breathed. “The First Order found us.” 


End file.
